Xion's Real Death Scene
by The Masked Wanderer
Summary: How Xion REALLY should have died. Special guest appearance by another character from a different world. Read to find out who it is!


Xion's _Real_ Death Scene

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts...and some other book/anime/game/etc**

"Good bye, Roxas. See you again. I'm glad I got to meet you."

The faint, dying voice of Xion rang in Roxas' ear like a sad monotonous bell in a church. But he still didn't remember who she was, and why he felt so sad. Was he…supposed to remember something important?

"Oh," she added, "and of course, Axel, too. You're both my best friends."

_Axel. _Now that he remembered. That no good low-life, he thought. After all they had been through, he would just betray their friendship like that? He was good as dead in Roxas' life.

"Never forget."She slowly lifted a hand and placed it upon his cheek. Roxas could feel a warm, fuzzy feeling inside of him. It was strange; he was a Nobody, a being that shouldn't exist but still did. They weren't supposed to feel emotion. But somehow…he did.

For a person he never recalled ever meeting..

"That's the truth…" And with those words, the lifeless hand began to drop from Roxas' face.

_XION!_

"No!" He grabbed Xion's hand, his face overcome with grief and sadness. "Xion!"

He remembered! It was Xion! She was dying! Roxas could not begin to comprehend the overwhelming pain that plagued his heart. So it was done. Everything he had ever known was gone forever. His friends, Axel and Xion, were gone forever.

Everything he had ever known about life was from friendship. Simply friendship.

The only thing he could say at this point was what he had come to understand the most about life…

"Who else will I have ice cream with?" He spoke in a semi-monotonous voice.

Even as Xion's body began to freeze in his arms, her once peaceful face suddenly became very angry and stressful. She opened her eyes and screamed, "What?"

Roxas was taken aback. "What?"

"Your best friend is dying in your very arms, and all you can think about is ice cream?"

Gulp. Roxas let go of Xion and stood up. This was not good. "Oh…." He probably should have given that last statement a little more thought. "Sorry, I just-"

Something unexplicable happened. Xion stopped freezing, and she just lay there half frozen, yelling at Roxas. "After all we've been through, for you to just tear out my heart like that! That is so unbelievable, Roxas! Even from a heartless bastard like yourself!"

This infuriated Roxas. "Oh, you're one to talk, Ms. I-Tried-To-Kill-The-Nobody-of-my-original-self-because-I'm-so-depressed-about-being-a-clone-and-I'm-so-cold-to-every-one-I-meet!"

You could sense the humiliation and shame in Xion's face and voice. "Oh, yeah? Well, at least I don't wet myself in bed!"

Roxas gasped. "Take…that…back! I told you that in secrecy!"

"Oh, I'm so threatened! A blonde-haired weirdo is gonna tell me about commitments. Like that time you cheated on me with that poster of Angeline Jolie in your _bedroom_! THAT"S WHY YOU WET YOURSELF IN BED!"

He took a step back. "What? THAT is a lie! And you and I never had a relationship! Never!"

Xion did a sterotypical white girl gasp. "Why, you no good two-timing liar! How could you disrespect me like that? What about that time in Destiny Islands, when you told me you loved me! In front of AXEL, goddammit!"

"I was just pretending!" Roxas raised up his arms in defense. "Nobodies can't love anyone: you know that! Besides, that wasn't even a real ring I gave you. I just got some bamboo from the woods and found a small fake crystal in my pocket."

Xion summoned the Keyblade, which was floating above her. "Well, lucky for me, I can use my mind to control the Keyblade! Now here's for a year of retribution, you faker!"

Roxas began to cower in fear. "No! Please! There are so many things in life that I haven't gotten to do!"

He imagined his life dream, of being a photogropher for Angelina Jolie. Drool began to drop from his mouth, and Xion got even angrier. "STOP THINKING ABOUT HER, YOU-"

"Not so fast!" A tatooed boy of about twelve or thirteen came on a floating tornado and landed in between Roxas and Xion, releasing a huge burst of air upon contact with the ground. "I am the Avatar, and I fix other people's problems, no matter how stupid they are! BECAUSE I CAN!"

He threw his fist up in the air, and all of a sudden fire, air, water, and earth came out of his palm and rose into the air, surrounding the three of them in a circle before disappearing into thin air.

Roxas' right eye began to twitch. "Where did you get that water?"

"From your mom!" This random outburst from Aang caused Xion to crack up in laughter. "Good one, Tattoo Boy!"

Roxas blushed a bright red, then mumbed, "Stupid air head…" Then he looked up. "You said you solve problems?"

Aang nodded. "Good, " Roxas continued, "''cause I need your help…"

"Well, I do have twenty minutes before I have to get to my world…Lay it on me."

Eighteen minutes later, the trio was sitting on the clock tower. Aang and Roxas were sitting on the ledge, and the still frozen Xion was lying down next to the former. Aang had wanted to buy ice cream, but the thought was met by two quick smacks to the face by two Keyblades. So they settled for nuts and berries.

"So," the airbender started, throwing a blackberry in Xion's throat, "you're mad because your boyfriend talked about ice cream when you were dying?"

Xion choked on the berry, because the ice had frozen her throat and made it impossible for her to chew anything. She started coughing and gasping on the floor, and her face started to turn blue.

Aang took that as a yes. "Good!" Then he turned to face Roxas. "And you're mad because your girlfriend thinks you cheated on her with a poster in your room while you think that you two never..you know?"

"Never what?"

"Er, you know…that thing?"

"What thing?" Roxas was utterly confused.

"That thing that a man and a woman do to each other when…" Aang moved his hands together, pushing his fingertips against each other.

Roxas blinked. "When…."

"Ugh…" Aang put a hand to his forhead in frustration. "Never mind. So the bottom line is, you guys are mad at each other?"

Roxas nodded.

"All right. So here's what I think. To Xion," he pointed to the half-corpse now foaming at the mouth, "you need to accept that you are dying, and that Roxas would never intentionally hurt you in any way; just forget about the ice cream and die on. And to Roxas," he pointed to the blonde, "you should be more accepting of your sexual desires and of your love for Xion, so that you'll be more accepting of her when she dies."

Aang's staff mysteriously appeared in his hand. "Now let's make a really good death scene!" With that, he started spinning his staff in his hands, creating a huge wind hurricane that lifted the three of them back to the same spot where she had been killed.

Aang stood over Roxas, as he held onto Xion's hand once more, allowing her warm soft glove to touch his face. It felt good. Really good. Even a Nobody like him could understand that much.

Xion spit the berry out. "That's better. I thought I was gonna die for a second." Roxas began to cry once she said this. Realizing the hurt she caused him, Xion started to cry also. "I…I'm sorry, Roxas."

Tears began flowing from both of their cheeks, and Xion started to sob loudly. "I hurt you, didn't I?"

"No," Roxas shook his head, "you didn't. If I knew I was a clone, I would start killing me too."

"No, that's not it." Xion smiled weakly. "I shouldn't have talked about how you wet your bed because of Angeline Jolie. Friends don't use secrets to hurt each other." The freezing then resumed. "See you in Sora…" And then she disappeared, in a flash of light, leaving behind a coupon for more sea-salt ice cream. _Lucky bastard_, Aang thought. _He had a girlfriend AND a coupon for unlimited ice cream! All I have is a girl who bends water!_

Roxas grabbed his hair in anger. "No, Xion! XIONNNNNNNNNN!" He screamed in agony so loudly that Aang sank to his knees in pity. Dropping his staff, he got up and went to where Roxas was sitting, and placed a hand on the Nobody's shoulder.

"Roxas, I-"

Then he looked at his watch. "Hey, I'm outta time! See ya Roxas! Hope you enjoy your girlfriend's funeral!" He opened his glider and flew off in the distance, leaving Roxas to ponder over what had just happened to him.

Angry, Roxas got up and started to leave for The World That Never Was. "And when I'm done, I'll get some ice cream and shove it up Xemnas' ass! WATCH OUT, MANSEX!"


End file.
